Learning How To Fall
by Tribble Master
Summary: Set season four. Dean is cursed by a witch to have wings. Castiel shows him how to fly.


**I only own my wings and dreams. All other feathers are theirs.  
Rouge beta of Awesome: enviousxbeauty**

**Learning How to Fall**

Dean huffed and crossed his arms of the chest. "Why are we up so earlier?"

Castiel shrugged off his trench coat. "Because, Dean we cannot be watched by anyone."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's an hour before sun rise. Of course no one's up!"

Castiel loosened his tie. "Dean. I'm doing you a favor. Could you please relax?"

Dean pouted. "Fine. I'm only doing this because Sam said it would be a good idea."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the only reason? You've never wanted to fly?"

Dean looked at his wings and shrugged. "Not really. I hate it and it's pointless."

"It's not pointless; it's an art in learning how to fall." Castiel smiled softly. "And trust me, its best at sunrise."

Dean looked at him. "What?"

"You'll see." Castiel rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"As if."

Castiel rolled his shoulders. "Just relax."

Dean watched as Castiel shut his eyes and let his wings unfold. Each pearly white wing was six feet long, with threads of gold, auburn, and russet threaded in. It seemed to shine even in the semi darkness of pre dawn.

Castiel opened his eyes. "Now let's see yours."

Dean blushed. "Look, I just got them okay? Witch only cursed me two days ago."

Dean took his coat off and grumbled. "Hopefully they'll wear off in a month, but until then…"

Dean tentatively flapped his wings. Each dark black wing was only four feet long, with dark blue threads and silver woven in, like a rumbling thunder cloud. Castiel looked at them. "Hmm." Castiel met Dean's eyes. "Not very standard."

Dean frowned. "It's not my fault witch's don't get jokes."

Castiel gestured for Dean to follow him to the middle of the field. "Have you tried anything yet?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I mean, I've been inside mostly just flapping them back and forth."

"Alright. Let's start by taking the proper stance. Jump into it." Castiel jumped up and landed with his knees bent slightly. "Try to stand with your knees bent slightly."

Dean mimicked his actions and took a firm stance. "I feel stupid." He grumbled.

"Well, to be frank Dean, most people can figure this out on their own." Castiel grinned. "Lucky for you, I can help."

Dean glared. "Now what."

"Hold out your hands." Castiel said as he held out his hands.

Dean held them out.

"Now take a deep breath and flex your wings."

The dust began to stir in the field as they both beat their wings. Castiel's huge powerful wings easily lifted him, and he started to hover. Dean's wings flapped much harder but after a few moments he was able to attain a wobbly levitation.

Dean smiled shakily once he was six feet up. "Okay … cool… now how do I get down?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Take deep breaths. Relax yourself, and try to slow down. Float down. Remember, you're in control of the fall."

Dean nodded. He bit his lip and began to lower himself. One foot above the ground, he dropped down.

Castiel lowered himself in one graceful motion. "Not to bad. Ready to try more?"

"Sure, I guess." Dean furrowed his brow and jumped into the position. "Okay, I start off like this and?"

Castiel held the crook of elbow. "This time, flap your wings and try to fly horizontally."

Dean nodded. Castiel held onto his arm as Dean shakily began to flap his wings. As he began to rise, Castiel put his other hand under Dean's knee to help him rise. "Whoa." Dean started to breath faster.

"It's okay." Castiel said calmly. "You're not that far up. I'm holding you."

Dean swallowed. "Alright."

"Want to go higher?"

Dean gave a trembling yes.

Castiel flapped his wings softly and rose up slowly lifting Dean. "Dean?" Castiel loosened his grip. "Keep your eyes open. I'm going to let go now."

"Y-y-you sure?"

Castiel nodded. "I'm flying right next to you."

Dean held out his hands to stabilize himself as he flapped his wings quickly. Castiel's movements were graceful, and he seemed merely to stand still next to Dean as he whispered encouragement.

Letting himself fall backwards slightly, Castiel flew face upwards looking straight at Dean. "Don't look at me." He smiled. "And don't look down. Look ahead of you. Use your arms to push yourself forward."

Dean bit his lip. "Okay."

Castiel looked over his own shoulder and noticed they were pretty high now. Their altitude was almost as high as the clouds. He rolled himself over and raised himself to be next to Dean. As they flew, Dean grew braver and braver, and started to do small rolls with Castiel's guidance. Castiel showed him how to do small loops. Soon they were swirling across the sky, the empty field long gone.

Dean laughed as he did another flip, but then he noticed the clouds.

"Cas?" Dean said timidly.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Dean pointed ahead.

Castiel looked up and smiled. "That is why we're up so early."

In front of them, the wispy clouds were beginning to glow. Rosy tendrils sprawled on the clouds edge, and as they soared closer. A hazy warmth seemed to overflow from the cloud as the light spilled onto the world. The blossoming reds and golds were breathtaking. Dean stopped to hover as he watched.

He froze- his emerald green eyes widened in realization. "The last time I saw this…"

Castiel turned to look at him.

Dean swallowed and looked away from his curious gaze. "That was the first time I opened my eyes… when you carried me out."

Castiel gave a curt nod. "I remember."

Dean smiled faintly. "I knew it was over, when I woke up in your arms. I remember thinking I was finally free and when I saw the sunrise this close it was like I was born again. I wasn't falling anymore."

Castiel's blue eyes shined and a sense of peace fell over him. "You know what I think when I see something like this?"

Dean looked at him. "What?"

"This is when I believe in Father. When I see something so beautiful, even up here in the frozen clouds, there's a serenity. And as small as I am up here, I cannot help but feel I have a place in this world. As long as I trust myself, I know I can trust that what we're doing is right."

Dean watched as Castiel looked blissfully at the sun, a glow seemed to take over the angel. His whole body was shimmering.

It made Dean feel content. They remained silent as they watched the last of the white light appear.

"Let's go home." Castiel said breaking the silence.

Dean looked sadly at the clouds. "Yeah, I guess."

They dove down in a lazy spiral and glided to a stop just above the ground. Dean dropped to one knee and shook out the dust and water he'd gathered skimming the clouds. Castiel landed beside him. Dean lamented folding his wings under his leather jacket. Castiel didn't say anything as he pulled his trench coat on and straightened his tie. They looked around to make sure they hadn't left any stray feathers before they left.

"Not so bad?" Castiel asked.

"No, you were right. It was kind of fun." Dean said. "I think I'll kind of miss them when the spell fades."

As they walked out of the field, Dean took one more look upwards at the sun as he tried to see what Castiel saw. He didn't see God. But first the time, he saw the beauty in flying.

It was about balancing your hopes with your fears, taking a spin and not being afraid to fall when you just knew you could trust yourself.

Dean felt for first time, that maybe he wouldn't be afraid to fly anymore.

**.:The End:.**


End file.
